Fine's Option
by LILPRINCEASS
Summary: (first fan fiction and English is not my native language and lastly i suck at summaries) Rein, Rein, Rein, and Rein everywhere. That was Fine's life everyday she is now used to it but at last she is at her limit. She transferred to a new and elite school there she is a queen but never really liked it. she was happy and she knew she is not needed in wonder academy or so she thought.
1. Chapter 1

PROLGUE

It was a rainy day.

Fine sat in the living room of her dorm wondering why she had a nightmare of her past. Everything is quite then a figure start to appear on Fine's back. To her shock she fell down on the sofa she was sitting on.

It was Shou her classmate and one of her best friend.

(If you are wondering how Shou appear it is because the dorm where she was living is for six or maybe seven people to be more precise for the elite students of their school which name you will know later)

FINE POV

_"Why are you here?"_ I asked him

_"That's my line" he said while smiling. I forced myself to smile because I can see a hint of worry in his face._

_"I'm fine that is my name after all."_

_"No you are not"_

_"How can you be so sure?"_

_ "Because you are Fine and we know Fine more than anyone else" _I turned to see Sugar, Lily, Kim, Ace and Marcus glaring at me.

_"What was that supposed to mean?" _i asked them smiling

_"C'mon Fine. I know you are hiding something."_ Sugar said

_"Yeah I know right" _Kim agreed

All of them agreed and I was forced to confess "Yes, yes I'm going to tell all of you later but for now let's eat breakfast I'm hungry" I complained

"I knew you will say that so I prepared this." Shou said handing me a strawberry tart.

"Thank you Shou I knew you will not let me escape. So here's what happened." I paused to take a bite on my tart. "it's really nothing to worry about but since you want to know I'm going to tell you" I paused again to get another bite "I just had a nightmare about my past that's all" I said while swallowing the remaining part of my tart:"

They all stared at me shocked "WHAT?" I ask

"I am so sorry Fine I will pay you back 5 cakes but please forgive me!" Sugar said while hugging me and begging for my forgiveness

"Poor fine if you just had say it was your past from the beginning I would have stop asking you about it. I'm sorry Fine really"

"NAH how many times did I tell you I already move on from my past and I don't have any grudge about my old FRIENDS" I said emphasizing the word friends. I didn't notice it but a tear escaped my eye.

"I'm really okay" I repeated "I have all of you know and I also have Formidable Students Elite School"

I said bluntly

MEANWHILE ON WONDER ACADEMY IN THE FOUNTAIN WHERE GROUP OF STUDENTS WHO CAME FROM FB (NORMAL POV)

"Rein, are you okay?" a violet/blue haired boy asked

"Yes, I just thought I heard someone mumbled talking about us from far away" a blue and silky haired girl with blue sea green eyes said

"Who would?" A girl with golden yellow hair asked

"I don't know, this is just my instincts but I can feel who I don't know why but I think it's … Fine" the blue headed girl said

There is silence which last like forever.

"I wonder where is she?"

**( I KNOW IT IS PRETTY BORING BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME I ALREADY FINISHED ALL THE CHAPTERS BUT I CANT PUBLISH IT ALL AT ONCE)**


	2. Chapter 1 the school project

CHAPTER ONE: THE SCHOOL PROJECT

(NORMAL POV)

_"Good morning Fine Sama"_ or _"Good morning Fine senpai"_ or _"kyaaaaa the elite students is here they are so cool together. Look at their aura they really are outstanding."_

_Not again _Fine thought

_"C'mon Fine you are like the perfect student everyone aspired to be your friend or to be an elite student"_ Sugar said

_"For goodness sake I don't even know why they look up at a boyish student like me. i don't like studying in fact I hate it and I'm not good with crafts and ceramics I just know some part of me is moving unconsciously and when I came back to my senses I finished my project or exams."_ Fine said annoyed

_"Then that part of you is what they look up on your first day when you transfer you got all the highest point to be accurate you are perfect in every subject and you finished your entire missed project in one day."_ Kim said interrupting Sugar and Fine.

_"Even I a consistent elite in this school since first grade couldn't beat you in any aspect. That's why you are called the perfect girl."_ Marcus said

_"Yeah right but Marcus you should really stop complementing me someone is jealous."_ Fine said while pointing to Lily who is staring at Fine and Marcus with sad eyes.

_"Yyyess?"_ Lily asked

_"Nothing really"_ Fine said laughing while running to the classroom

**AT THE CLASSROOM **

**FINE POV**

_"Whoa Fine you are so early today. Do you have a fever or cold?"_ Pie sensei asked (sorry too lazy to think a name)

_"Well Thank you sensei me too hadn't know I would wake up at such a time"_ Fine said while everyone laughed

_"Well everyone is dismissed (too lazy to talk about the whole class) but elite students please stay I have an important announcement to make." _Pie sensei said while staring at the seven dorm mates (okay let me make this clear in the dorm there are 7 room 1 for each students)

_"Yes sensei"_ Fine and the others said.

Fine was calm but inside she is actually panicking.

When all the students go out for lunch Fine dashed to the teacher's table.

_"Piesen (Pie sensei) did I do something wrong again. Please forgive me or if there is a punishment I will take it please don't get the others involved. Did I fail an exam please I will retake again and I promise I will study next time so please but studying is boring but I will try not to be distracte-" _

_"Fine, Fine everything is all right and yes you didn't do something wrong or fail in any exams and quizzes in fact you perfect it all and you are again our top student in this school. And SHUT UP"_ Pie sensei said as she whack her own table with a stick.

_"Ah. Ahahaha sorry Piesen."_ Fine said _"Please continue "_

_"*cough*Okay you are all here because you are given special privilege that if you pass this project I am about to tell you. You will be accepted as a special student and can skip a grade." _Pie sensei said calmly

_"Piesen who would agree to do a school project to prove that he/she is a special child DUH. Who is with me"_ Fine said while Lily, Kim and Sugar raised their hands while the boys stand there and sigh with smoke coming out from their mouth (anime style).

Fine and the other girls sensed a dark aura and look at their teacher that looked like going to eat a person in whole.

_"Um sensei did I get something wrong?"_ Fine asked

_"__**EVERYTHING!**__"_ their teacher told her.

*use your imagination to know what happened next*

**AFTER A FEW MINUTES **

_"Sorry Piesen "_Fine said

_"Okay so I will now tell you the project"_ Piesen said

_"Sense, Fine is eating something"_ Ace said but half whispered

_"Shut up Ace."_ Fine also half whispered while throwing icy glares to Ace who counter attacked with fiery stares. But they were interrupted by Lily.

_"Fine someone is jealous of course Ace's Fan club is not included because as I said someone in your back"_ Lily said while pointing to Kim. Who give Fine a Cool fire glare (actually it is in dragon city it was a combination of ice and fire).

*cough* all the students looked at their teacher who is throwing meteor glares at the students who are talking.

_"As I said your project is all of you the elite students will be transferring for one month in wonder academy. If you make it out alive I mean you need to be the top students there and you pass the project you will transfer next week you may go now"_ Sensei said

Fine is too shocked to react so she jest put down her bangs so that the others will not see her face and walked down the hallway leaving the teacher and her friends curious of what is wrong.

**MEANWHILE AT WONDER ACADEMY IN NEXT CHAPTER **


	3. Chapter 2 MEANWHILE IN WONACA

**MEANWHILE AT WONDER ACADEMY**

**NORMAL POV**

"Okay class sit down, homeroom is about to begin." Yuzuki sensei said to her pupils

"Hai" they all said in unison.

"Today I will make an important announcement for next week special occasion" Yuzusen said (Yuzuki + sensei = Yuzusen)

The class started to whisper at each other

"What will happen next week sensei? Are we going to have a Festival or something" Rein asked the teacher.

"No Rein. " She paused for a while "Can everyone please be quiet while I'm talking?" There is silence "Thank you. Now can anyone raise their hand if they know Formidable Students Elite School?"

Everyone raised their hands "Of course sensei who would not know the most prestigious school in the whole galaxy. It is the school which only elite people or students can enter and almost all of the Princes, Princess, Queens or Kings that is written as a hero in history graduated there." Aoi said (Aoi is someone from this class and has a crush on Shade you will know her role in later chapters)

"You really know a lot Aoi. Now do you know the elite of elites? Yuzusen asked her

"I'm so sorry but no"

"Then let me tell you about them. All the students in FSEA is considered an elite of the outside that means everyone knows he/she is an elite but the other elite students don't consider them as elite but they consider them as one of them. To make it simple, they are just ordinary students in their schoolmate's eyes but an elite student for us. While on the other hand they idolize students that are considered elite among them and they call them students of Special A class section which is higher than any other sections in the galaxy .but they are called elite of elites in the outside world."

Everyone agreed in amazement of how awesome the elite of elites are.

Shade was dying of boredom "Sense why are we talking about elite of elites again?"

"Oh thank you Shade kun for making me remembers. Well as you see I started this topic so that you will all behave well when they come here this next week for their project and they will be your classmate for two weeks. The elite of elites will."

"EEEEEEEEEhhhhhhhhh" all the students freaked out.

"Well behave and study well to match well with them byeee." Yuzuse3n said

(**I WILL PUBLISH TOMMOROW THE FIRST DAY OF THE FOURTHEEN DAY OF TWISTS AND TROUBGLE WITH ROMANCE"**


	4. Chapter 3: the night before

**THE NIGHT BEFORE THE FIRST DAY**

**FSEA **

"Fine we should tell Piesen that you cannot go" Sugar said worriedly to Fine

"Yeah" all the elite students agreed

Fine stood up and faced her fellow elite students and smiled like she is planning something "Don't worry guys. I already moved on as I told you. And I can promise you this. I will act like a normal but a high standard student"

"You are planning something again aren't you?" Shou said

"If you need anything like backups I am willing to play your little game with THEM" Ace said grinning at Fine

"Yeah, I too just don't kill them. Just kidding" Kim said while sticking out her tongue and winked at Fine

"So what is the plan?" Sugar asked "You should at least tell us or we can't help you!" Lily added

"What are you guys talking about? I'm not planning anything or something I just don't want to disgrace our school's name" Fine said confused "Oh if you are trying to imply anything you are just wasting your time and Oh we should really pack right now we are transferring tomorrow " Fine said as she smiled

"Umm okay just if you changed your mind tell us. Now who is done packing already?" Marcus asked

There is silence

Silence

And in a twinkling of an eye no one was in the living room anymore! They started packing for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4:the day part 1

**(Oh my gosh I totally forgot I have to do a disclaimer)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI NO FUTAGOHIME**

**THE FIRST DAY PART 1 (THE ARRIVAL)**

**MORNING IN FSFA**

"So is everyone ready" Piesen asked

"Hai sensei "Fine, Lily, Kim, Sugar, Ace, Shou, Marcus said in a perfect unison (I wrote the names just in case you forgot :)

_Noooo this can't be happening our beloved idol and elite students are transferring in another school for two weeks. This school will fell._

_Gosh Fine sama leaving for two weeks is like a decade without oxygen _

_This must be a nightmare my dear Shou sama and Ace sama leaving for two weeks. How can I wake up from this nightmare!_

And many more whispers can be heard around the school so to calm them down Fine decided to give a little speech.

"Our dear fellow students of FSFA I would like to tell you all that we are doing this only because this is a project. I would promise that we will come back as fast as we could finish. I myself don't want to leave my beloved friends here but to graduate as a fine princess we should have courage and patience. Courage to let people go and patience to wait for them to come back is one of the essentials to become a great Queen and King. I am saying this because I want you to all have courage and patience. Please wait patiently for us to return and pray for our succession. Thank you that's all"

_As expected from Fine sama._

_Fine sama is really cool. Someday I want to be a princess like her._

The students were relieved by Fine's words and as the elite students entered a gorgeous and sparkling limousine they said their temporary goodbye to everyone.

**A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE FINE AND THE OTHERS ARRIVAL AT WONACA**

"Seriously, why do we have to clean and decorate the whole school?" Shade complained because he was being forced to clean and decorat4e the whole school.

"Stop being lazy Shade. There are high class people transferring to our class. We don't want to disgrace our school to them." Bright explained

"Yeah, Bright sama is right we need to act like them and to match their skills so that we don't make fool of ourselves" Rein said agreeing with Bright.

After a while Yuzuki sensei entered the classroom.

"Class be prepared the Elite students are now on their way." Yuzuki sensei said

"This should be fun. " He muttered to himself

After a while they heard people squealing outside.

**FINE'S POV**

_Look it's the elite students of the prestigious school FSFA._

_Kyaaaaaa Who is that handsome boy over there? Oh look another handsome boy and also they are elite. How awesome. I wish I can get closer to them even little so that they could notice me._

And other plans can be heard from the girls of the school. While the boys at Fine and the others.

_Who is that cool girl over there? Maybe we should get along with the guys to be able to get their attention._

_The red head over there sure is something. I wonder what grade is she in I hope she is in my class and I would ask the teacher to be her partner over the two weeks! _(In this story Fine was very beautiful but she still likes food and sports)

"Oh no, I thought here no would think of me as a high class but I guess I'm wrong" I whispered to Sugar and as I smiled the girls squealed louder and the boys stared at me like I hypnotized them or something.

"Fine you should stop smiling. Remember how many blood loss (because they nosebleed) it cost when you smiled in FSFA after your speech on your first week?" Kim said nudging me.

"Here comes the killer smile." Ace teased me

"But I want to smile!" I protested

"Well I guess you should at least make them used to it." Shou suggested to me and smirk.

_Gosh who is that girl she is pretty like the prettiest flower in bouquet. We should all respect them by adding sama on their names._

All the students in Wonder academy agreed.

Please spare me that. I said to myself.

**WHILE ON THE CLASSROOM **

**NORMAL POV**

"Class sit down on you proper seats properly. I will fetch them outside" Yuzuki sensei said

The class started to feel a little nervous.

**YUZUKI SENSEI POV**

It is very hard to fetch my will be temporary students. Especially on this crowd and soon I got irritated and clapped my hands. "Students of wonder academy Class will be starting soon please go back to your own classrooms now," They sheepishly went back to their classrooms but staring at the elite students at the same time.

When I saw my temporary students I widen my eyes. They have a different aura.

Now before they notice how amaze I am by them I should take them to the classroom.

"Good morning Children"

"Good morning sensei" I was touched by their politeness. _Indeed they are elite. _I thought to myself.

"Now are you the elite students joining the class of grade xx?" I asked them as polite as I could. Now I know why there is a crowd in here earlier.

"Yes sensei I a Suzuki Fine, the princess of the sunny kingdom of Fushigi Boshi." The read head girl said.

She was so polite and her voice sounds like an angel singing from above.

"And this is my friends from other planets" she continued

"I'm Sugar Sekai the princess of planet Sweet Spices." the girl beside Fine said to me politely I can tell I should expect more from this girl there is mysterious aura gathering around her.

"I am Kim Sakura princess of the planet Nature." the girl beside Sugar said. I can tell she is tomboyish but I shouldn't let my expectations go down.

"I am Lily Yakimoto princess of planet Femini." the girl beside Kim said. She has a gentle and feminine aura around her.

"I am Shou Hibiki prince of the planet 3 Kingdoms." the handsome guy beside Lily said. I am melting in his aura.

"I am Ace the prince of planet Joker." the guy beside Shou said. He is also awesome but not as awesome as Shou.

"And I am Marcus Anziolo of English planet" He is wise that's all I can think of about him but he is also handsome on my second thought.

I stared at them for a second and welcomed them. After my introduction I asked them to follow me to their temporary classroom.

**NORMAL POV**

Fine and the others followed Yuzuki sensei to their temporary classroom.

Yuzuki sense asked them to wait outside and wait for her to motion at them to enter the room.


	6. the great game part 1

**NORM0AL POV**

**AT THE CLASSROOM**

"Okay go back to your seats class. Today I will introduce you the elite students of Formidable School Elite Students."

Yuzuki sensei motioned Fine and the others to come inside.

The Fine, Sugar, Lily, Kim, Shou, Ace, and Marcus entered the classroom. At first the students was covering their eyes because of the brightness entering their room, but they can see 7 silhouettes forming in the bright light.

After a while they can now clearly see the seven students and they were in absolute surprise.

Beautiful and obviously higher ranks royals are standing before them.

Rein felt something special like her other half coming back to her as one when she saw the girl, a red head girl. She knew something familiar on this girl.

_Now we know why there are squealing earlier outside. _All the students thought.

AND BOOM

It struck Rein like lightning that she unconsciously stood up from her seat and pointed at fine.

The other students are looking at her especially Altezza who is her seatmate.

_"Fine." _She muttered so softly that no one else heard it escape from her mouth but thanks to Altezza's good hearing she heard it slightly.

"Fine?" She said and looked at what she is pointing. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her mouth but she tried to cover her mouth and almost stumbled on her chair.

**FINE POV**

_Oh my gosh, they found out too quickly and I'm not prepared for that. _I thought and tried to steal Shou's gaze but no luck so I smiled calmly and said…

"Well long time no see Rein" I smiled at her, but my killer smile has no effect because she was too shocked.

"I forgot you are attending middle school here huh." I said and Sugar and the others stared at me like they don't know me but I can't blame them for that. I didn't prepare for this so I acted like someone superior. _I'm so hopeless. _I said silently to myself. And concentrated to ransack my brain to find the "_how to act normal like all of this is according to plan"_

**NORMAL POV**

AND SO Fine tried to ransack and she found it in the very basement of her mind palace. (Only Sherlockians would understand)

Fine sighed and tried to catch Yuzuki sensei attention

**OKAY GUYS TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH THAT'S NOT THE TRUE START OF THIS CHAPTER HAHA JUST MESSING UP YOUR MIND LOL.**

**THE FIRST DAY OF TWISTS AND TROUBLE WITH Romance.**

**FINE POV**

We were motioned by Yuzusen (Yuzuki sensei) to enter the classroom and we did.

My heart was racing so fast out nervousness but then a sudden image of the past emerge on my brain.

Then the beating stopped (She is not dead) or to be accurate it stopped racing so fast. I was taken over by my anger towards them. But I remembered that I am not the weak and vulnerable Fine that they once know.

Calmly I went into my mind palace.

**_IN FINE'S MIND PALACE. _**

**_FINE POV._**

I entered a beautiful palace that I call mind palace. I ran no I dashed going upstairs and entered a door that is well decorated with frozen roses.

I entered it and saw another me.

"Well hello Fine. It's been a long time since you use your mind palace for advice." The other I said.

"Adviser, what shall I do to stop having a panic attack around them?"I ask

"Well it is your own fault fearing them." She said while sipping tea.

"I am not really fearing them it's just….." I trailed off.

"It's just I am still weak or maybe it's their fault doing it in the past." She put back her tea back to the saucer. "If that's the case I can't help you."

"I AM NOT WEAK!" I exclaimed

"Exactly sweetheart, you are not weak anymore to fear them but now look at you. Why do you still want to know how to act when you know exactly how to act?"

"Because….."

"Because you are still weak."

"I, I don't know."

"Then tell me one thing what is the name of your school?"

"Formidable School Elite Students."

"What is that school known for?"

"Their elite students, and also because all their students are the best prince and princesses in the universe. Their students are said to be almost perfect and they all will come to be a good Queen and King to their kingdom or planet."

"And what is your rank there?"

"One of the top students."

"And that means?"

"I am…." It took me a while to finally realize why the other is asking those things."It's because I am one of the princesses who is of high excellence, I am one of the students they know will not disgrace the school's reputation and dignity and lastly it's because I am one of the students who is known to be strong, smart and responsible." I continued

"Exactly dear, now I want you to show them how strong you are."

"Yes, I shall not disappoint you."

"Then go back to reality." She snapped her finger and I was now standing before my temporary classmates

**NORMAL POV**

"Introduce yourselves and give at least 1 fact about yourselves." Yuzusen said

"Hello I am Fine I love sports and mysteries." I said smiling

All the girls started squealing and the boys' eyes turned into a heart shaped.

"I'm Sugar I love to cook and bake" the same thing happened

"I'm Kim I love sports" says Kim giving a thumbs up

"Awesome" and "Cool" said the students

"I'm Lily I love to decorate." says Lily smiling while flowers started to fill the room.

"Lily chan. "All the students said while the boys' eyes started to become heart shaped again and girls stared at her in admiration.

"I am Shou I love peaceful sceneries." Shou said

The squealing started to get louder and the boys stared in admiration.

"I am Ace I love funny and interesting things." Ace said while winking at the girls

The same thing happened and the boys stared at their powerful idols.

"I am Marcus and I love books" said Marcus not even turning at the students because he is busy reading a book.

"Awesome and cool" the students said in admiration in all their new classmates

_I heard that our new classmates will be awesome but these students are too bright. To match them is impossible. _

The students whispered to each other and Fine heard it.

"Guys we are happy to be here. We want to be your friends so please if anything is troubling you please don't be shy to approach us." Fine said

"Yes we are here to help you please take care of us." Sugar added

"We hope to get along together well." Shou said

"We are also students just like you so you can just call us by our first names right guys." Fine said lastly

_As expected from them they are too powerful for us to say no. _All the students agreed.

"Please be kind to them and I just noticed where are Rein and the others?" Yuzusen asked

"They said they are going to take cleaning materials back to the janitor's closet" One of the students said.

"It's already this late can someone please call them." Yuzusen requested.

"Hai sensei" a student said.

"Now can someone please direct these students in their temporary dormitory?"

"Please pick me sensei." "No I know the school more than you so please pick me sensei" and other students started to argue with them to who is going to direct the students, which causes Fine and the others to sweat drop.

"It's okay sensei I know where it is." Fine said

"Really?" Yuzusen asked

"Hai. I actually was a student here for 2 years but I think nobody remembered." Fine said

"You studied here?" Yuzusen asked shocked

"Yes,"

"Then I think its okay." Yuzusen turned to the class "these students will be your new classmate for two weeks. They will rest first for a while and join you after lunch." She turned back to Fine and the others again. "I already assigned your partners who will tour you around the school and I will tell you who is it during after lunch."

"Yes sensei." All the class said in unison.

**DURING LUNCH**

**NORMAL POV**

"This day is so tiring." Fine complained to her friends while waiting for the boys.

"Oh come on Fine. We are just about to meet interesting people from your planet." Sugar said

"Yes and the real game is just about to start." Lily added

"Game? For goodness sake I am not planning anything I am going to face them with my real face." Fi8ne said

"I'm so proud of you Fine" Kim said while hugging Fine and pretending to cry.

"Thank you but….." Fine trailed off

"But?" the 3 asked curiously.

"Shou and the others are so slow and I'm already so hungry" Fine complained.

"Yo." A voice behind them said.

"At last you're all here I was planning to announce the names of the students who are lost." Fine said annoyed.

"Relax Fine you are really scary when it comes to food." Ace said

Shou laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Fine asked Shou pouting.

"According to my book pouting causes wrinkles." Marcus said.

"Yeah whatever now to the cafeteria!" exclaimed Fine

She dashed to the cafeteria.

**AT THE CAFETERIA.**

**NORMAL POV**

"They are here!" one student shouted at the cafeteria.

"Really?" the other students asked

"Who is?" Rein asked Shade.

"Maybe those elite students coming from FSEA" Shade said trying to be calm but inside him was an urge to see the faces of the new students.

"They are really popular aren't they onii sama?" Altezza asked Bright.

"Yes." Bright replied.

All the girls squeal while the boys' eyes stared at them entering the cafeteria.

Rein started to climb her seat to see her new classmates.

"What are you doing Rein?" Altezza said

"I want to see them." Rein replied

Rein was stunned by their aura but then a red head girl caught her attention. She looks oddly familiar to her and she remembered Fine. Rein started to go down and sit again beside Shade and Bright.

She was speechless.;

"What's wrong ?" Lione asked

"Fine" Rein answered

"Then why is your face like that when you said you are fine?" Shade asked

"I said it's Fine" Rein said again

" Rein said she is fine so nothing to worry about." Altezza said

"NO I said I saw-" Rein was interrupted by the squeal of the girls behind her.

"Shou sama will you sit beside us." A girl asked Shou

"Well our sensei said to sit on table number 12" Shou said "I'm really sorry maybe next time." He continued as the girl fainted because she nosebleed.

When Shade and the others heard that they remembered they are in table 12.

"Table 12 is here." Bright announced

"Thank you."Sugar shouted.

"Please excuse us." Lily said to the crowd and immediately the crowd make way for them.

"Thank you minna san." Fine said while smiling and they all almost fainted.

Fine and the others started going toward table 12.

(**sorry I have exams so I can't update for a while. I will update this Sunday.)**


End file.
